MOTHER
by Jeannexta
Summary: Ibu tidak pernah memanggil namaku dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu. Ibu selalu memanggilku 'Junior'. Karena bagi ibu, Akashi Seijuurou di hatinya hanya ada satu. # AU!AkaKuro; Boys Love; Incest; ONESHOT. # My 1st fic on this fandom. Enjoy!
Aroma _waffle_ menggoda indera penciumanku ketika pagi itu aku berjalan ke arah ruang makan dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah melekat di tubuh. Seperti biasa, ibu sedang sibuk di konter dapur. Menyiapkan sarapan untuk kami semua. Tanpa menoleh dari sosok ibu yang masih berdiri membelakangiku, aku menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk.

" _Ohayou_ , _Kaa-chan_ ," sapaku sambil meletakkan tas sekolahku di samping kaki kursi.

Ibu menoleh, setelah sebelumnya kulihat dia agak terkejut mendengar suaraku. Senyuman lembutnya mengembang saat sepasang bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu menatapku. Rambutnya yang juga berwarna sama seperti bola matanya ikut bergerak saat berbalik.

" _Ohayou_ , Junior."

Dadaku seolah-olah diselimuti oleh kehangatan yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Hanya dengan melihat senyumannya setiap hari sudah membuatku seperti diterbangkan ke langit ketujuh. Aku tak peduli meskipun ibuku adalah seorang laki-laki.

Ya, laki-laki.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah ibuku. Pria yang sudah melahirkan diriku ke dunia ini. Tak hanya parasnya yang manis, tapi sifatnya yang tenang, dan kelembutannya. Pria itulah yang selalu melimpahkan kasih sayangnya seperti seorang ibu sejak aku bayi. Meski darahnya mengalir di nadiku. Bahkan, ikatan di antara kami yang sudah ditakdirkan. Tetapi aku akhirnya sadar dengan perasaan asing yang selama ini memenuhi rongga hatiku.

Ibu... maafkan aku.

Aku jatuh cinta padamu...

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.** Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Universe**_

 **T** - _rated_

 **4k+** _words_

 _ **Drama/Tragedy**_

 _ **Oneshot**_

 **.**

 _~a_ **AkaKuro** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini bertema _**Boys Love**_ ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. **Oreshi/Bokushi!** Akashi. _**Incest**_. _**Original Characters**_. _Possible_ _**Out Of Characters**_. _**Chara death**_. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

Terinspirasi dari _doujinshi_ Family! karya ChidoritoToBiUO dan The Kokko Club karya Lion Punch (KHR dj).

 **.**

 _My_ **1st** _ **fic**_ _on_ **Kuroko no Basuke** _fandom_.

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_...

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **MOTHER**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Dua gelas susu putih yang masih hangat diletakkan di atas meja makan. Dua cangkir teh ikut menyusul. Berlanjut dengan _waffle_ tanpa _toping_ dan roti bakar diletakkan di atas meja. Sepasang mataku terus mengikuti gerak-gerik ibu yang sibuk bolak-balik konter dan meja makan sambil mengulum senyum geli. Kuraih gelas susuku, tapi sebelum mulutku menyentuh bibir gelas tinggi itu, suara adik perempuanku terdengar dari ambang pintu.

" _Ohayouuu_!"

Ekor mataku melirik sekilas. Adik perempuanku, Tetsuna bergelayutan manja di lengan ayah dengan piyama tidur yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Rambut biru mudanya yang panjang sepunggung terlihat agak berantakan. Tanpa perlu kutanya, adik perempuanku itu pasti belum mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi sebelum ikut sarapan.

" _Onii-chan_ , kau mau pergi ke sekolah sepagi ini?" Pertanyaan Tetsuna mengarah padaku. Selalu seperti itu setiap hari, meski dia sudah dengar jawabanku yang selalu sama.

"Hm, latihan pagi." Aku menjawab tanpa menoleh, sembari meneguk susu di gelasku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Rajin sekali kau, _Onii-chan_. Padahal aku yakin teman-temanmu masih bermimpi mesum di bawah selimut." Tetsuna terkikik geli setelah dia berkata seperti itu.

Tanpa membalas perkataannya, kedua bola mataku memutar dengan malas. Tetsuna, meski wajahnya mirip ibu tetapi sifatnya sangat berbeda jauh. Terkadang aku jengkel, karena ucapannya itu tidak pernah lulus sensor. Aku tidak akan kaget kalau suatu hari para laki-laki yang mengenal tabiat aslinya pasti akan langsung mundur teratur.

Sebuah kecupan diberikan ayah pada dahi ibu. Sesaat mataku dan ayah saling bertatapan, sebelum aku lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata. Akashi Seijuurou adalah pria yang berada di hierarki teratas dalam keluarga kami; semua kekuasaan dan perintah berada di tangannya. Kewibawaannya, keramahannya, dan ketampanannya selalu jadi topik pembicaraan para pekerja di kantornya.

Jika Tetsuna mendapat wajah yang mirip seperti ibu, aku mendapat wajah yang mirip seperti ayah. Kami seperti pinang di belah dua, apalagi tinggi badanku yang hampir menyainginya meski umurku baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Tak hanya menyandang marga keluarga 'Akashi', tetapi aku juga diberikan nama 'Seijuurou' dengan tambahan 'Junior' di belakang.

Sejak kecil aku tahu kalau ayah sangat mencintai ibu. Ayah tidak akan membiarkan siapa saja berani menyentuh ibu. Sifat posesifnya akan terlihat jika ada pria lain yang berani mengajak ibu berbicara.

Aku ingat saat itu umurku masih sepuluh tahun, ketika kulihat ayah menghajar seorang pria di sebuah acara penting. Tetsuna yang selalu lengket dengan ayah bahkan tidak ingin dekat-dekat selama beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu. Malam itu, aku diam-diam mengintip saat ayah dan ibu berkelahi mulut di ruang tengah keluarga.

 _"Seharusnya, kau tidak perlu menghajar pria itu sampai nyaris sekarat!"_

 _"Kenapa kau membela pria itu? Apa dia mantan kekasihmu?"_

 _"Bukan!" Suara ibu meninggi saat menjawab. Lalu kudengar ibu melanjutkan dengan isakan pelan, "Aku tidak membela pria itu. Bagaimana kalau tadi dia mati? Kau—hiks... akan ditahan di kantor polisi dengan tuduhan sudah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku, kedua anak kita, masih sangat membutuhkanmu sebagai seorang ayah di keluarga ini, Sei-kun..."_

Tubuh ibu yang gemetar sambil menangis ditarik ayah ke dalam pelukannya. Kulihat ayah tidak bisa membalas perkataan ibu dan hanya bisa membisikkan kata 'maaf' berulang-ulang kali.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu menjaga jarak jika hanya berdua saja dengan ayah. Komunikasi di antara kami berdua tidak pernah akrab. Hanya formalitas. Hanya ibu dan Tetsuna yang bisa masuk ke teritorinya, kecuali aku. Aku tak peduli hal itu. Asalkan ada ibu yang kucintai, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kuraih tas sekolahku setelah sepotong roti yang sejak tadi kukunyah melewati tenggorokanku bersama sisa susu di gelasku.

"Aku berangkat sekolah, _Kaa-chan_."

Ibu menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Telingaku menangkap suara Tetsuna, sebelum kedua kakiku hampir mencapai pintu. "Hei, _Onii-chan_! Kenapa kau tidak pamit pada _Tou-chan_ dan aku?" tuntutnya.

Tanpa menghentikan langkah kakiku, kepalaku berputar melewati bahu, dan memberikan seulas senyuman sebagai pengganti pamit tanpa verbal.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua kakiku melangkah di koridor utama yang masih sepi dengan para penghuni sekolah Teikou. Ruang ganti laki-laki menjadi tempat pemberhentian pertama. Setelah menutup pintu kembali, aku menuju salah satu loker. Kedua tanganku melepas satu per satu kancing _blazer_ putih yang kukenakan, sebelum kugantungkan di dalam loker.

"Aku tidak akan kaget jika itu kau, Nijimura." Kemeja biru lengan panjang dan dasi hitam ikut kugantung saat mendengar decakan di belakang punggungku.

Shuzo Nijimura, sahabat sekaligus rekan setimku, menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu loker tak jauh dariku dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dadanya.

"Jujur saja, kau pasti punya mata di belakang kepalamu itu, kan?" tuding Nijimura dengan satu alis terangkat saat bertanya.

Aku tertawa tanpa suara. "Leluconmu tidak lucu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tertawa tanpa suara, huh?" Alisnya yang lain ikut terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Sengaja tidak kujawab, karena sibuk memakai pakaian latihan yang kubawa.

"Kau tahu, semakin lama kulihat, kau semakin mirip ayahmu itu. Wajah kalian benar-benar mirip!"

 _BRAK!_

Pintu loker kututup dengan bantingan keras hingga membuat Nijimura terlonjak dengan mata membelalak.

"Kenapa kau?" Nijimura mengelus-elus dadanya, "Kalau aku punya riwayat penyakit jantung, pasti sudah langsung mati."

"Ada kecoak."

"Kau bohong!"

Aku memang bohong. Karena mendengar perkataan Nijimura, entah kenapa emosiku langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. Aku tidak suka orang lain mengatakan kalau aku semakin mirip dengan ayah. Khususnya lagi dengan wajahku. Sialan.

Setelah berhasil meredam emosiku, aku berbalik menuju pintu. Nijimura mengikuti sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

Gymnasium utama adalah tujuan kami. Suara-suara di tempat itu semakin jelas saat aku dan Nijimura hampir mencapai pintu yang sudah terbuka lebar. Dari ambang pintu, aku melihat anggota tim basket yang masih kelas satu dan dua sedang pemanasan dengan berlari mengitari ruangan. Dengan kompak mereka menyapaku saat melihat kemunculanku.

"Selamat pagi, Kapten!"

Aku mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Seperti biasa setelah pemanasan, bertanding satu lawan satu denganku. Duel lima ronde!" Nijimura menepuk bahuku, sebelum dia ikut berlari bersama yang lain.

Kugelengkan kepalaku melihat antusias Nijimura yang tidak pernah padam meski selalu kalah melawanku di lapangan basket. Sesaat aku bergeming melihat pemanasan anggota kelas satu dan dua yang agak santai pagi itu.

"Semuanya berhenti." Suaraku yang terdengar sedikit membentak seketika menghentikan semuanya yang sedang berlari. Jika pemanasannya hanya seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa menyeleksi mereka yang layak menjadi kapten tim setelah aku lulus dari sekolah ini nanti? Kutarik nafas panjang sebelum berkata, "Ikut aku. Kita pemanasan di luar. Seingatku klub atletik bersedia berbagi lapangan mereka dengan kita. Kita akan lari lima puluh kali di lapangan itu."

Terdengar tarikan nafas tercekat, tapi aku tak peduli. Pemanasan ini bagus untuk mendidik mereka yang masih berada di tingkatan bawah.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Wajar saja sebagian dari mereka tidak sanggup lagi latihan basket setelah pemanasan di lapangan atletik itu. Kau membuat latihan hari ini seperti _spartan,_ kau tahu?"

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, Nijimura terus mengoceh di sampingku. Kulirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kananku. Masih ada waktu beberapa menit sebelum bel jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

"Oi, aku sejak tadi bicara denganmu, Seijuurou!"

"Kupikir kau tidak butuh jawabanku."

"Heh!" Nijimura melotot.

Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat di depan kelas para gadis dari kelas lain sudah berkumpul. Mereka menjerit-jerit begitu melihatku. Aku menghentikan langkah diikuti Nijimura.

"Para _fans_ maniakmu sudah berkumpul tuh," celetuk Nijimura, meski dia tahu aku sudah melihat kerumunan gadis berisik itu.

Sesaat aku melirik Nijimura. "Kau bicara begitu padaku, seolah _fans_ maniakmu tidak berkumpul di sana juga."

"Aduh... aku sedang tidak _mood_ meladeni mereka." Nijimura menarik nafas frustasi. "Lebih baik aku membolos saja."

Melihat Nijimura yang sudah berniat balik badan dan kabur, aku segera menahan lengannya. "Tunggu. Kau tidak perlu membolos. Toh, mereka akan membubarkan diri setelah mendengar bel berbunyi."

Tepat setelah aku selesai berkata, bel berbunyi nyaring. Para gadis itu melolong seperti hyena betina yang kehilangan mangsa. Aku dan Nijimura saling pandang, lalu sama-sama terkekeh geli. Kami kembali berjalan menuju kelas setelah gadis-gadis itu pergi.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi setiap hari sepertinya _fans_ maniak kita bertambah."

Aku tak menyahut. Tas sekolah kugantung di samping meja sebelum duduk. Kedua mataku mengedar ke sekeliling kelas. Semuanya sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing untuk menunggu guru datang mengajar.

"Aku harap kau tidak memberi latihan spartan kepada anak-anak kelas satu dan dua di klub basket sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Tenang saja. Aku memang berniat melakukan hal itu lagi."

Nijimura menepuk dahinya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pintu gymnasium sengaja aku kunci dari dalam untuk mencegah gadis-gadis berisik menganggu latihan sore itu. Nijimura dan yang lain mendukung penuh tindakanku. Setelah pemanasan yang kami lakukan di lapangan atletik seperti tadi pagi, aku lebih dulu berlatih disusul oleh Nijimura. Beberapa menit kemudian, kelas satu dan dua juga mulai ikut berlatih dengan bola oranye bulat di tangan masing-masing.

Nijimura lagi-lagi menantangku untuk duel satu lawan satu. Sebagian lapangan kami gunakan, sementara yang lain berada di sisi lapangan berbeda. Untuk hal stamina dan kecepatan, Nijimura berada di level yang sama denganku. Hanya saja tekhniknya masih berada di bawahku.

"Sekali saja, akan kubuat kau kalah dariku, Seijuurou!" seru Nijimura sambil men- _dribble_ bola menuju _ring_.

Aku mendengus, hampir tertawa. Tepat sebelum Nijimura hampir mendekati ring dan sudah berancang-ancang akan melempar, dengan cepat aku merebut bola tanpa diketahuinya. Nijimura tak sempat menduga. Mungkin dia terlalu fokus untuk melempar bola. Kugilir bola basket di tanganku, sebelum melemparnya hingga masuk ke dalam _ring_.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Sekilas aku seperti tidak melihat kehadiran Kapten."

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah kelas satu dan dua yang masih riuh berspekulasi. Mereka seperti sekawanan ayam yang berisik karena belum dikasih makan. Sepasang mataku langsung setengah terpejam, menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Aku tidak ingat sudah menyuruh kalian berhenti berlatih. Apa harus kutambah porsi latihan kalian?"

Semuanya tersentak kaget dengan mata membulat. "Tidak, Kapten! Kami akan kembali berlatih!" seru mereka hampir bersamaan.

Kedua sudut bibirku tertarik ke samping. Bukan senyuman ramah yang biasa kuberikan melainkan seringaian yang sanggup membuat siapapun bergidik hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Sayang sekali, porsi latihan kalian semua kutambah tiga kali lipat. Lakukan. Sekarang juga."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Tumben jam segini baru pulang, _Onii-chan_?" Tetsuna menoleh dari majalah yang dibacanya. " _Okaa-san_ tadi sudah berniat akan meneleponmu, tapi kubilang kalau _Onii-chan_ mungkin saja sudah di perjalanan pulang."

"Oh." Kembali kuteruskan langkah menuju tangga ke lantai dua setelah menjawab pendek.

Tetsuna mengekoriku sambil meneruskan pertanyaannya. "Ada apa denganmu, _Onii-chan_? Apa ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang membuatmu marah? Tadi pagi aku melihatmu menyuruh anggota tim basketmu yang masih kelas satu dan dua pemanasan dengan cara ekstrem. _Onii-chan_ jadi terlihat seperti pemimpin diktator."

"Diam," desisku. Aku sedang tidak ingin beradu argumen dengan adikku ini.

Tapi seolah tidak mendengar peringatanku, Tetsuna terus melanjutkan, "Apa _Onii-chan_ tahu, tindakan _Onii-chan_ pada anggota tim basket di sekolah tadi sama seperti _tou-chan_ saat jadi kapten—"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" Suara bentakanku yang keras sontak membuat Tetsuna bungkam. Wajahnya memucat saat melihat sepasang mata tajamku mengarah lurus padanya. Nafasku memburu berat akibat emosi yang meluap. Aku baru tersadar saat Tetsuna berlari melewatiku dengan bibir gemetar dan kelopak mata yang sudah penuh air mata.

"Junior, ada apa? Apa kau berkelahi dengan adikmu?"

Ah, suara lembut itu. Aku berbalik dengan nafas yang sudah berhembus teratur. Seluruh emosiku meluruh setelah melihat ibu berdiri di ujung tangga paling atas dengan wajah khawatir. Tanpa menoleh, kedua kakiku melangkah mendekatinya. Kujatuhkan tas sekolahku di lantai, sebelum kedua lenganku memeluk tubuhnya.

" _Kaa-chan_ , _gomennasai_... aku tidak sengaja membentak Tetsuna tadi..." bisikku di telinganya.

Kedua mataku terpejam merasakan elusan telapak tangannya di punggungku. Aku ingin memeluk ibu seperti ini selamanya. Hanya dia yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku.

"Jangan minta maaf pada, _Kaa-chan_. Minta maaflah pada adikmu. Dia pasti sedang menangis di kamarnya." Bahkan tanpa menyalahkanku, ibu berusaha membuat aku berdamai dengan Tetsuna. "Junior, kau tidak lupa kan dengan janjimu pada _Kaa-chan_ saat kecil dulu, hm?"

Aku tertegun. Baru teringat janji yang dimaksud ibu. " _Ha'i_ , _Kaa-chan_."

"Bagus, anak baik." Ibu melonggarkan pelukanku sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku. "Kau sudah setinggi ini, Junior. Padahal aku merasa baru kemarin kau selalu memeluk kakiku." Tangan ibu kali ini menangkup sebelah pipiku. "Kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu."

 _Plak!_

Ibu membelalak terkejut. Tak menyangka saat tangannya kutepis kasar dengan tiba-tiba. "Junior...?"

Dengan rahang mengatup keras, aku berlalu pergi dari hadapan ibu. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku bersikap dingin pada ibu yang kucintai.

Kenapa aku harus disamakan dengan pria itu?

Sial.

 **.**

 **. .**

Biasanya suara Tetsuna yang selalu mengisi atmosfir saat kami semua makan bersama. Tapi malam itu adik perempuanku absen. Kursi yang biasa dia duduki kosong. Sepertinya kejadian tadi sudah membuatnya tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya untuk bertatapan denganku. Aku mengunyah makananku tanpa hasrat. Di meja yang sama, aku melihat ayah dan ibu sesekali berbicara sambil mengunyah makanan. Cepat-cepat kuhabiskan makanan di piringku tanpa melirik lagi kedua orangtuaku itu.

"Kau mau tambah nasi lagi, Junior?" Ibu bertanya padaku.

"Tidak." Aku menjawab tanpa menoleh, sembari mengangkat piring kotorku ke tempat cuci piring.

"Tetsuya," suara bariton ayah terdengar cukup jelas saat dia berkata, "tolong taruh makanan Tetsuna di atas nampan. Biar kubawa ke kamarnya. Aku tidak ingin putriku sakit karena tidak makan malam."

"Oh, oke." Ibu mengangguk, sembari berdiri.

Aku berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Karena aku tahu, tatapan tajam ayah mengarah lurus padaku. Secara tidak langsung, dia menyalahkanku karena sudah membuat Tetsuna tidak mau makan.

 **.**

 **. .**

Langit masih gelap di luar saat kubuka pintu balkon kamar dan membiarkan angin pagi yang masih dingin berhembus masuk. Jam digital di atas meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 05:30. Setelah meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku, kuputuskan untuk bermain bola basket di lapangan yang ada di halaman belakang rumah.

Sepanjang koridor, aku terus memantulkan bola basket di tanganku ke lantai. Keluargaku pasti masih terlelap di bawah selimut. Wajar kalau mereka belum bangun, lagipula ini hari Minggu. Tadinya kupikir begitu, hanya aku yang baru terbangun. Tetapi saat sampai di halaman belakang, ternyata sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri di lapangan sambil men- _dribble_ bola basket.

Aku berkedip dua kali. Memastikan kalau yang kulihat di depan sana memang benar sosok ayahku yang sedang memakai kaus hitam dan celana panjang _training_ dengan warna serupa. Rambut merahnya yang biasa disisir rapi saat pergi bekerja terlihat agak berantakan. Jika melihat ayah, aku jadi merasa seperti sedang bercermin. Bedanya otot-otot tubuhnya yang konsisten dilatih di tempat _gym_ itu menunjukkan betapa maskulinnya dia sebagai seorang pria dewasa.

"Mau bertanding satu lawan satu?" Suara bariton itu lebih terdengar mengintimidasi daripada mengajak.

Lidahku tiba-tiba terasa kelu untuk menjawab. Tatapan ayah masih mengarah lurus padaku, tak berkedip. Aku merasa seperti anak kucing yang berhadapan dengan singa.

"Kau bisu atau takut?"

Gigiku yang mengatup rapat di balik bibir menggeletuk. Jika aku tidak menjawab tantangan itu, ayah akan terus memandangku sebelah mata. Kedua kakiku akhirnya melangkah mendekatinya. Raut wajah ayah tetap datar. Kami berdiri saling berhadapan. Bola basket di tangannya dilempar ke luar lapangan.

"Berapa ronde—"

"Sampai salah satu dari kita menang dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi." Ayah memotong ucapanku sambil mengambil bola basket di tanganku.

Aku menelan ludah. Bola mata kirinya berubah warna menjadi emas... dia bukan lagi ayah yang kukenal.

"Ayo mulai."

Bola basket di tangannya di lempar vertikal ke udara. Kedua tubuh kami melompat hampir bersamaan untuk merebut bola oranye itu. Tapi karena aku terlambat sedetik, tangan ayah yang lebih dulu meraih bola itu. Aku tak sempat menduga saat ayah sengaja menubrukkan tubuhnya denganku ketika kami masih melayang di udara. Akibatnya aku terhuyung, dan nyaris terjatuh jika saja tidak cepat kuseimbangkan tubuhku saat kedua kakiku menyentuh tanah.

"Cih!" Kedua kakiku bergerak menyusul. Berniat menyambar bola, tetapi ayah berhasil mengecohku, sebelum dia melempar bola ke _ring_. Sesaat aku terpaku. Firasatku mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan menang dari ayah.

"Kau diberikan nama yang sama denganku, dan juga menyandang marga Akashi. Jangan buat aku malu, Akashi Seijuurou Junior."

Rahangku mengatup keras. Aku juga tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku di hadapan ayah. Meski harus kuakui dialah lawan tangguh yang selama ini belum pernah kuhadapi.

Pertandingan basket di antara kami berlanjut. Aku baru sadar kalau tekanan yang diberikan ayah benar-benar membuatku tak berkutik di beberapa kesempatan. Bola yang akan kulempar ke _ring_ selalu berhasil dihalangi dan dirampas. Seolah-olah bola oranye itu hanya berpihak pada ayah. Poinku sudah terlampau jauh dengannya.

Perebutan bola menjadi sengit di saat staminaku semakin terkikis habis. Peluh keringat sudah membanjiri tubuhku. Nafasku mulai satu-satu. Stamina ayah masih terkontrol dengan baik meski dia sudah berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun.

Bola terakhir yang dilempar oleh ayah membuatku tak sanggup lagi mengejar. Otot-otot tubuhku sudah terlalu lelah dan butuh istirahat. Pertandingan yang berlangsung tiga puluh menit tanpa jeda benar-benar menunjukkan siapa pemenangnya. Aku tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri, hingga jatuh terduduk di lapangan dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Aku mendongak saat ayah berhenti di depanku. Tubuhnya berdiri angkuh dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang.

"Di dunia ini, menang adalah segalanya. Pemenang dapat semuanya, pecundang diingkari. Selama ini aku tak pernah kalah dalam hal apapun. Nanti juga tak akan kalah. Karena aku selalu menang... berarti aku selalu benar. Aku adalah hukum. Aku adalah absolut. Apakah kau layak menjadi penerusku kelak?"

Nafasku tersangkut di tenggorokan. Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ayah berbalik pergi bersamaan dengan kutundukkan wajahku sambil menggigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat.

 **.**

 **. .**

Saat kecil dulu aku pernah membuat janji dengan ibu. Aku tidak boleh membuat Tetsuna menangis. Karena aku adalah seorang kakak, aku harus melindungi adik perempuanku.

Akashi Tetsuna, adik perempuanku sangat nakal sejak dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dia selalu berpikir apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya—entah itu benda atau binatang berbahaya dan juga orang—adalah mainan, termasuk aku. Kenakalannya selalu membuat ibu kerepotan. Tetapi ibu tidak pernah memarahinya. Sementara ayah sangat memanjakannya.

Aku selalu mengalah dengan Tetsuna. Aku tidak pernah menuntut jika ayah lebih menyayanginya daripada aku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menerima kelakuannya yang pernah membuat ibu hampir menangis. Hanya karena makanan kesukaannya tidak dibuat, Tetsuna sengaja melempar piring-piring ke lantai. Saat itu, ibu berusaha melerai kami. Tapi terlambat karena tanganku sudah lebih dulu menampar pipi Tetsuna.

Ketika ayah pulang dari kerja, Tetsuna langsung mengadu. Ayah menarikku ke ruang kerja pribadinya tanpa memedulikan permohonan ibu. Di ruangan tertutup itu, hanya aku seorang yang bisa melihat betapa mengerikannya ayah saat dia marah. Kedua mata heterokromatiknya yang berpupil seperti kucing terlihat berbahaya. Ayah memang tidak melayangkan pukulan, tetapi tatapan tajamnya dan kata-kata absolutnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mentalku sedikit terguncang.

Semenjak saat itu, aku sengaja menjaga jarak dengan ayah. Zona di luar teritorinya adalah tempat teraman jika aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Hati kecilku selalu berbisik agar tidak memancing lagi singa yang sedang tertidur di dalam dirinya.

Karena ayah menakutkan.

Karena ayah... adalah Akashi Seijuurou yang tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.

Dering ponsel membuatku terjaga dari tidur siang. Layar sentuh _smartphone_ -ku memperlihatkan nama Nijimura yang menelepon. Ibu jariku menggeser telepon hijau kecil di layar, sebelum menempelkannya di telinga.

"Apa maumu?"

/"Oi, kenapa nada suaramu seperti ingin mengajak berkelahi? Suasana hatimu sedang buruk sekali, ya?"/

Aku mendengus. Tidak perlu kuberitahu kalau tadi pagi aku dikalahkan oleh ayah saat bertanding basket. "Bukan urusanmu."

/"Tapi aku sahabatmu, kan? Apa salahnya curhat padaku? Dengan begitu aku bisa memberimu solusi yang—"/

"Teleponnya kututup," kupotong ucapan Nijimura, sembari berniat memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak.

Bisa kubayangkan Nijimura sesaat tercengang di seberang telepon sana, sebelum dia berseru panik, /"Hei, hei, hei! Tunggu sebentar jangan ditutup!"/

"Pembicaraanmu tidak penting."

/"Brengsek! Jadi harus penting dulu baru bisa meneleponmu?!"/

"Baiklah," aku menarik nafas panjang. "Jadi, apa maumu?"

/"Temani aku pergi kencan buta."/

"Tidak."

Akhirnya panggilan kuputus sepihak. Kumatikan ponsel dan melemparnya di atas meja nakas.

Perutku yang kosong tiba-tiba berbunyi. Aku baru ingat kalau tadi belum makan siang. Sambil meregangkan otot yang kaku, aku berjalan menuju pintu. Rumah tampak sepi, tapi aku tak peduli. Mungkin mereka sedang pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan.

Selesai mengisi perutku dengan makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan, lagi-lagi aku baru teringat sesuatu. Apa mungkin ibu sedang mengurung diri di ruang kerja pribadinya untuk menyelesaikan naskah novelnya?

Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah menuju ruangan ibu. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih. Punggung jariku mengetuk pintu di depanku.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Sekali lagi aku mengetuk. Namun, tetap tidak ada sahutan.

Apa mungkin ibu juga pergi bersama kedua orang itu?

Tanganku meraih gagang pintu untuk membukanya. Ternyata tidak terkunci. Kepalaku lebih dulu melongok masuk untuk melihat.

" _Kaa-chan_?"

Ruang kerja pribadi ibu didominasi oleh berbagai macam jenis buku yang tersusun rapi di rak yang hampir mencapai langit-langit. Kedua mataku mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan 5×6 meter itu, dan berhenti pada satu sosok yang sedang tertidur di atas meja kerja. Aku mengerjap. Itu ibu.

Aku melangkah masuk sambil menarik pintu hingga menutup. Bibirku mengembangkan senyum melihat wajah tidur ibu yang tampak tak terusik. Kacamata yang biasa dia gunakan untuk membaca bahkan masih bertengger di atas hidungnya.

" _Kaa-chan_..." kuelus bahu ibu dengan hati-hati, "Jangan tidur di sini. Nanti _Kaa-chan_ bisa sakit."

Kelopak mata ibu akhirnya pelan-pelan terbuka. Dengan kesadaran yang baru sebagian terkumpul, ibu mendongak ke arahku. Kacamatanya yang melorot tidak segera dibetulkannya.

Aku mengulum senyum geli. Tanganku terulur, berniat membetulkan letak kacamata ibu. Namun aku tidak menduga saat ibu tiba-tiba menarik lenganku. Dan yang terjadi setelah itu membuat tubuhku seketika mematung.

Bibir lembut ibu menempel di bibirku.

Kedua mataku semakin membulat bersamaan dengan kedua lengan ibu yang melingkar erat di leherku. Sesaat otakku kehilangan fungsinya untuk menelaah apa yang sedang terjadi.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa ibu tiba-tiba menciumku? Apa aku harus senang karena ibu menciumku? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi tempurung kepalaku.

Akhirnya aku membalas ciuman ibu. Kujilat bibir bawahnya untuk memberitahu agar ibu membuka belahan bibirnya. Lidahku berhasil menerobos masuk dan menyapa lidah ibu. Ciuman ini membuatku semakin terhanyut. Tanganku yang bebas bahkan menyusup masuk ke dalam baju yang dipakai ibu, hingga aku mendengar suara ibu yang memanggil, "Sei- _kun_..." ketika bibir kami terlepas.

Tanganku langsung berhenti di tengah jalan. Gemetar, kutarik tanganku keluar dari baju ibu, dan mendorongnya kembali terduduk. Ibu terlihat seperti belum sadar, karena sayup-sayup matanya kembali terpejam karena mengantuk.

Jangan bilang kalau tadi ibu mengira sedang berciuman dengan... ayah? Ibu tidak pernah memanggil namaku dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu. Ibu selalu memanggilku 'Junior'. Karena bagi ibu, Akashi Seijuurou di hatinya hanya ada satu.

Seketika emosi di dadaku menyembur seperti erupsi. Mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya membuat hatiku sakit sekali. Sial. Sial. SIALAN!

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kuangkat ibu ke atas gendonganku. Pandanganku sudah menggelap. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan konsekuensi yang akan menimpaku. Akan kubuat ibu menjadi milikku.

Kuletakkan tubuh ibu di atas tempat tidur begitu sampai di dalam kamarku. Kemudian aku merangkak naik, mengurung tubuh ibu di antara kedua lututku. Kedua tanganku yang sudah berniat melepaskan pakaian di tubuh ibu sontak berhenti di udara ketika suara bariton itu terdengar dari salah satu sudut kamarku.

"Berani kau menyentuh Tetsuya lebih jauh dari itu... kubunuh kau."

Wajah tegangku berubah pucat. Di sofa tunggal yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu balkon, entah sejak kapan ayah duduk di sana sambil bertopang dagu dengan satu lengan. Tatapan tajamnya seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup.

"Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak menyadari?" Satu alis ayah terangkat. Wajahnya tetap datar saat melanjutkan, "Kau memandang Tetsuya bukan lagi sebagai ibumu. Bukan lagi sebagai keluargamu."

Aku bungkam. Sejak kapan dia menyadarinya?

"Hari ini, kesabaranku sudah habis. Kau berani menyentuh Tetsuya. Tetsuya adalah milikku. Selamanya milikku..." wajah yang tadinya datar perlahan berubah menyeramkan saat dia mengarahkan pistol kepadaku. "Aku tak peduli meski kau anakku atau orang lain, akan kubuat binasa dari dunia ini."

 _DOR!_

Timah panas itu melesat cepat ke arahku. Menembus dahiku, hingga tubuhku terjungkal. Pandanganku tiba-tiba menggelap. Aku sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

Tuhan... apa ini hukuman-Mu untukku karena sudah mencintai ibu kandungku sendiri...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Ini pertama kalinya saya mampir di fandom KnB. Sebenarnya sudah lama saya merencanakan untuk membuat fic di sini, tapi baru bisa terwujud hari ini.

Tema fanfiksi ini adalah _incest_ antara Kuroko Tetsuya dan putra pertamanya (OC), Akashi Seijuurou Junior. Putra AkaKuro ini sengaja saya bikin sama persis seperti ayahnya. Tapi akhirnya dibunuh sendiri oleh Akashi.

Maaf kalau karakter yg saya gunakan di fic ini agak OOC. Di karya berikutnya, saya akan berusaha membuat In Chara.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yg lain! :)


End file.
